Annoy Bleach Characters World of the Living
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: Ways to annoy bleach characters from the world of the living. I thought it was interesting that there are not many annoy stories from the world of the living. Now: Karin Kurosaki. Please R&R.


**Ways to annoy bleach characters in the world of the living.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Yeah, browsing a few of these annoy characters and found not many for the characters in the world of the living so I made my own. **

**Enjoy.**

***Karin Kurosaki***

**

* * *

**

Take down all her soccer posters and replace them with Disney princess.

Tell her Isshin did it.

When she runs to beat him demanding her posters, snap a picture and call their fights family bonding.

Take more pictures when Karin continues to beat up Isshin as he plays along agreeing with you.

Tease Karin about the Princess posters, then run.

Steal all her soccer balls and tell her Ichigo did it.

Karin beats up Ichigo, then say Jinta did it.

Frame Jinta with the stolen soccer balls.

Take pictures of Karin beating Jinta and scream "GIRLS RULE" at the top of your lungs.

Replace all of Karin's soccer balls with soccer balloons filled with chicken feathers and mustard.

Challenge Karin to a soccer game.

Let Karin kick the "special" soccer ball.

When it explodes covering her call her "Chicken Little"

Run very fast and very far away.

Pretend to be therapist for dysfunctional families.

Karin tries to deny dysfunction show pictures of her beating up Isshin.

Keep pictures away from Karin.

Make her lie down on a couch with a fake German accent ask her how she feels.

She wants to beat someone give her a feather and tell her to fight with this.

Demonstrate by tickling her stomach. Relentlessly.

Drop the charade and run when she finally stops laughing and gives her death glare.

Write a note to Karin saying Toushiro wants to meet her to play soccer.

Write the same note to Toushiro from Karin.

Tell each other that the other will bring the soccer ball.

Wait at the field when Toushiro and Karin arrive, no one has a soccer ball.

Take a picture of them in the field, alone.

Show picture to Ichigo, say secret date.

Show picture to Toushiro, ask when did he propose.

Show picture to Karin, ask for the wedding date.

Run for your life from all three.

Recover in the hospital and plan more ways to annoy them.

***insert break here***

**P.S. If you're feeling really daring, and extremely lucky, or if you just need more HitsuKarin in this story continue on.**

***insert break here*  
**

Put up Snow White posters in Karin's room with super strong, never remove glue. Glue Karin and Toushiro's pictures over Snow White and Prince Charming, respectively.

Write "Someday my prince will come" underneath Karin and Toushiro in bold bright letters.

Take a picture of poster.

Send picture to Ukitake and Rangiku.

Send picture to Ichigo and wait for reaction to begin.

Hide the paint, glue and clipped photographs so no one will find them.

When Karin asks you what happened, try not to giggle even if this is really hard.

Ask Toushiro why he hasn't rode off with Karin over the sunset like at the end of the movie.

Take picture of blushing Toushiro, it is very unlikely you or anyone else will ever see this again.

Make popcorn when Ichigo begins to attack Toushiro.

Offer some to Karin while you watch the two fight over the girl (Karin).

-paint brush rolls out from under bed- -Karin picks up the brush- -Karin glares, boys stare and glare- *meep*

Your only option at this point in time is Witness Protection. Good luck.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think about this one shot? I'm not sure if it is very funny, it made me laugh. Anyway, I am trying to work through some writer's block regarding my other story A Tale of Dragons. Hoping that some unloading of unnecessary stories will help clear my head (but I doubt it, too much going on up there). **

**Either way, please review and tell me what you think. I will only do these stories as one shots, so if you want to see anyone else just drop me a review and I'll work on it.**


End file.
